Conclusie
16 mei 2018 Het was een lange weg maar het einde van het verslag is in zicht. In deze conclusie probeer ik antwoord te geven op mijn gestelde onderzoeksvragen (zie samenvatting), kijk ik terug op het complete proces en heb ik het over wat voor toekomstige onderzoeken hier nog uit zouden kunnen komen. De Hoofdvraag * Hoe maak ik een randomation, die ik continu kan streamen over het internet om een langdurige interactie met een community aan te gaan? Voor de stream had ik een setting nodig. Vanuit een iteratief proces ben op het ecosysteem gekomen. Hoe design ik een online ecosysteem? Deze vraag is voornamelijk de samenkomst tussen twee vragen: * Hoe creëer en balanceer ik een digitaal ecosysteem dat recht doet aan daadwerkelijke ecologie en evolutie (het thematisch onderzoek)? * Hoe zorg ik ervoor dat dit ecosysteem interessant is voor de kijker zodat ik een publiek kan opbouwen (ondernemen)? De Antwoorden Het Design "Hoe houdt ik mensen vast?" is de vraag die hier voornamelijk van toepassing was. Hoe zorg ik voor een interessant beeld en een spanningsboog zodat het project over langer termijn een entertainende waarde weet te behouden. De antwoorden heb ik voornamelijk gevonden in de vormgeving en de interactie. Met mijn persoonlijke stijl in modelleren ben ik opzoek naar een frisse, 'hypnotiserende'' vormgeving welke mensen in het eerste oog blik naar binnen weet te trekken. Vervolgens probeer ik met de interactie het publiek deel te laten worden de digitale wereld. Hoofdzakelijk is dit het creëren van een karakter om de wereld en haar consequenties te kunnen verkennen vanuit een bekend beeld. Daarnaast probeer ik nog extra interactie toe te voegen door controle over de camera te geven. De kijker kan zo zelf het verhaal vormen door keuzes te maken in wat er te zien is op het beeld. In het installatie formaat werkt dit extra goed door de toevoeging van een controller. Met progressie in de wereld probeer ik een spanningsboog toe te voegen. Hier heb ik het medium en het onderwerp mooi samen kunnen voegen. De personages verzamelen energie en werken zo een puntentelling omhoog. Er is een doel en een weg daarnaartoe. Hierin zit succes en mislukking wat zorgt voor verhaalvertelling. De Communicatie Hoe bereik ik mensen? Vanaf het begin van het project is het mijn plan om dat via de site Twitch te doen. Het is een site met een actieve, groeiende community en dankzij de opkomst van het Twitch Plays genre heb ik toegang tot een publiek dat open staat voor dit medium en waar ik potentieel een direct inkomen van kan krijgen. Het opbouwen van de community is voornamelijk een kwestie van tijd. Ik probeer zoveel mogelijk te streamen zodat zoveel mogelijk mensen met het project in aanraking komen. Daarnaast probeer ik het project en de interactie daarmee zo interessant mogelijk te maken om het percentage aan mensen dat terug zal komen omhoog te werken. Inmiddels heeft mijn kanaal de 2000 views gehaald en heb ik meer dan 70 volgers. Na de eindexpositie (als ik tevreden ben het werk en tijd over heb) wil ik meer aanzet gaan maken om via andere sites een toestroming aan bezoekers te krijgen en nog meer de interactie aan te gaan met mijn kijkers. Het project is in twee verschillende formaten geëvolueerd, de online stream en een fysieke installatie. Met de installatie hoop ik een meer kunst gebaseerde doelgroep te bereiken om zo op festivals te kunnen verschijnen en eventueel hier ook een klein inkomen vandaan te kunnen halen. Het Concept De verhaalvertelling van het project heb ik via het thematisch onderzoek getrokken naar een breder onderzoek in evolutie. Hoe ziet een dergelijk ecosysteem eruit en hoe vertaald zich dat naar een digitale omgeving? Ik ben evolutie minder als een biologische term gaan beschouwen en meer als een abstract algoritme voor probleem oplossing. In het thematisch onderzoek heb ik gekeken hoe dit algoritme terug komt in de biologie, internet cultuur en programmering. Alle drie zijn van toepassing bij de thematiek van het project. Dit komt bijvoorbeeld terug in het uiterlijk van het project. In de artistieke keuzes heb ik ernaar gezocht om een spanningsveld tussen het levende en het digitale te creëren. Digitale chipsounds tegenover analoge instrumenten. Ronde vormen tegenover puntige blokken. Eten verzamelen tegenover punten behalen. Uiteindelijk heb ik het algoritme met mijn eigen werk proces vergeleken. Zoals vaker benoemd in het verslag staat de verhaal vertelling niet aan de start van mijn project ontwikkeling. Het is iets wat ik er later pas bij zoek als het project vorm heeft gekregen. Net als evolutie probeer ik continu op mezelf te itereren in plaats van dat ik naar een concreet doel werk. Ik ben gestart bij een punt, heb verschillende wegen begaan en aspecten onderzocht en ben uiteindelijk weer bij een eindpunt terecht gekomen. Hierdoor mist de verhaalvertelling een bepaalde concreetheid in zijn overdracht. Het project lijkt niet één duidelijk verhaal te willen vertellen. Dit is iets wat ik juist probeer te omarmen. De Life Disc is een omgeving welke vrij verkend kan worden door de speler. In dit proces haalt de speler zijn of haar eigen betekenis en verhaalvertelling eruit. Net zoals dat ik me vrij heb georiënteerd in het thema van evolutie hoop ik dat de kijker zich vrij kan begeven in het ecosysteem dat ik heb gecreëerd om hier een eigen waarde aan te schenken. Ik hoop dat het functionele ecosysteem in het project een bepaalde educatieve waarde met zich meebrengt. Mensen maken mee hoe een ecosysteem in elkaar zit en hoe deze uit balans kan raken. Hier vanuit hoop ik bij wetenschappelijke takken in de kunstwereld te kunnen aansluiten. Reflectie Ik ben erg tevreden met hoe dit onderzoek is gegaan. De grootste stap voor mij is dat ik duidelijk mijn werk proces heb kunnen definiëren en deze heb kunnen trekken naar mijn thematische positionering. Het voelt alsof twee verschillende wegen samen zijn gekomen en ik daarmee een helderder beeld heb met wat ik wil maken en hoe ik mezelf wil presenteren. Als verbeterpunt wil ik wel trachten om in het vervolg eerder het thematisch onderzoek beter te doen. Ik had het gevoel dat met zo'n onderzoek je het project meer gedefinieerd maakt en daarmee de potentie inperkt. Nu ik het onderzoek meer beschouw als een open gesprek en niet als het wegnemen van mogelijkheden kan ik dit beter toepassen om ook in een vroeg stadium mijn proces te versterken. Vanuit de stage en ook door de ontwikkeling van het project heb ik geleerd hoe belangrijk het is om te blijven spelen en mijn eigen structuur te maken. Ook heb ik vanuit het evolutionaire proces de waarde geleerd van mijn iteratieve proces. Ik moet niet streven naar een bepaalde kwaliteit, dit is een subtractief proces waarbij het resultaat altijd vergeleken wordt met het gewenste beeld (en daardoor veel makkelijker tegenvalt). Om de beste potentie uit mijn werk te halen moet ik alleen ermee bezig zijn om mezelf te verbeteren. Door iets te maken, dat te vergelijken met wat ik daarvoor maakte en hierop te itereren kom je in een feedback loop waarin je veel makkelijker de juiste richting op zal gaan. Teksten schrijven blijft een uitdaging en voor mij het minst leuke onderdeel van het vak. Het gebruik van het wiki formaat heeft me wel gestimuleerd om verder te werken. Het experiment met het verslag formaat enthousiasmeerde en bracht de drempel om te gaan schrijven omlaag. De reflectie die ik heb kunnen doen vanuit het schrijven van het verslag heeft me een helder beeld gegeven op het project en hoe ik deze conceptueel moet opstellen. Hierdoor ben ik ook wel echt de waarde van het schrijven in gaan zien en realiseer ik mij dat dit waarschijnlijk niet mijn laatste verslag gaat zijn. Met name vanuit het thematisch onderzoek heb ik inspiratie gekregen voor toekomstige projecten en onderzoeken. Ik wil mijn coderen een niveau hoger gaan brengen en meer direct evolutionaire algoritmes gaan toepassen. Een interessant thema om hiermee te verkennen lijkt mij de limitaties van de menselijke fantasie. Welke is beter: de menselijke gedachte als probleem oplossing of een evolutionair algoritme? Ik wil nog wel zeggen dat het project Life Disc nog lang niet klaar is! Als het plan goed uitpakt is deze schoolperiode en het eindexamen slechts de eerste springplank van het project en wil ik proberen om nog veel langer eraan te werken om zoveel mogelijk toe te voegen en ermee zo ver mogelijk te komen.